


Better Late Than Never

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [28]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stayed home and hung out with Ryan Seacrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

“Happy New Year,” Zeke muttered, raising his half-empty beer can to the television screen where the ball had dropped and all of New York City was celebrating 2015. He himself had gotten several invitations to parties, but not the one he really wanted, so he stayed home and hung out with Ryan Seacrest.

The doorbell rang and Zeke begrudgingly stood up to answer it. Probably drunk partiers needing a taxi.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Casey standing there.

“Happy New Year, Zeke,” the boy said, and leaned in to give him a kiss. “Sorry I didn’t invite you to the party. You know I’m not exactly out to my parents yet. I was hoping this might make up for it?”

Zeke grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him inside. This more than made up for his crummy evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [Despite all the party invitations he gets Zeke feels alone at New Years Eve] submitted by Prisca.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
